Batman Roleplay
This is the Page for The Batman Roleplay. People Heroes * Batman (Coolot1) * Robin (Coolot1) * Red Hood (Coolot1) * Bat Girl (Coolot1) * Huntress (Garybnumb8) * Spoiler (Garybnumb8) * El Gaucho (Garybnumb8) * Red Robin (FeralG5) * Nightwing (FeralG5) Villians * Joker (Coolot1) * Harley Quinn (Coolot1) * Riddler (Coolot1) * Killer Croc (Coolot1) * Bane (Garybnumb8) * Cluemaster (Garybnumb8) * Anarky (Garybnumb8) * El Sombrero (Garybnumb8) * Mr. Freeze (FeralG5) * Deadshot (FeralG5) Roleplay Batcave Batman: Huntress give me The Joker's possition. (Coolot1) Huntress: I don't know, he's off map! (Garrybnumb8) Joker crashes into the Batcave. Joker: I'm here Kiddies! (Coolot1) Batman: Joker. Huntress: He knows where we live!? how!? Unknown: Me... (Garrybnumb8) Bane smashes through the car. Joker: Yep. A gift from Mexico to you. He starts shooting Pies. Batman: Huntress you get Joker. I will deal with Bane. (Coolot1) Huntress shoots at him with her cross bow but she is hit with on of the pies. Huntress: Hmm... normal pi- The pie blows up. Joker: Think I will give you non Deadly Pie? Also this. Squirts water. Batman: You're going down Bane. (Coolot1) Bane: I found out where you live and I once brock you, I match you in mind and I'm stronger than you... Bane picks up Batman and throws him in to a wall Bane: I'm clearly better than you... Huntress tips the Joker and gets up. Batman: Well I learn from my mistakes. He throws explosive batarangs at him. Joker: Cute one Aren't you? (Coolot1) Huntress: Daww! You think I'm cute? She shoots him with a net arrow. Bane tries to grab the batarangs but they blow up in his face. Bane: ...I suddenly feel very angry... Joker: Yes, but my Girlfriend is cuter than you, and will kick your Ass. Harley Quinn comes in. Harley Quinn: Come on Huntress fight me like a man. Batman: This will put you to sleep Bane. Electrocutes him. Batman: Nightwing come here. We need you to fight a villian. (Coolot1) Bane collapses. Huntress: "Man"... didn't know you thought of yourself that way... Huntress runs towards Quinn with an arrow. Harley Quinn: I don't you do. She dodges it and slams her with her hammer. Huntress kicks Harley in the knee before getting back up. Bane gets back up but is very weak. Bane: I can bearlly feal my legs... Harley jumps back up and triple slams her with her hammer. Harley Quinn: Aw. You try to hurt me. Batman kicks him in the legs. Batman: You said you was better than me? I think not. While Joker is just watching eating popcorn Huntress: One down two to go... Huntress headbutts Harley. Harley jumps up and punches Huntress 10 times. Batman punches Joker. Joker: I think not. Headbutts Batman knocking him out. Huntress falls knocked out also. Joker:Harley, Bane lets split. Joker and Harley leave with them. The Search Robin, Red Robin, Nightwing and Spoiler arrive at the Batcave but they find no one there. Nightwing: Looks like we're a little late (FeralG5) Red Robin: I know, right? (FeralG5) Spoiler: Judging on the blood, dents and that Batman shaped hole in the wall, I'd say there was a struggle, cameras surround the Batcave and the Batcomputer is hooked up to them all, someone else look up the videos... I don't know all the buttons... Nightwing: Ok, I'll do it They see everything that happend. Spoiler: ...Joker said he knew someone in Mexico, does anyone know how to get there? Robin: Well maybe Bane? Spoiler: No stupid, he said Bane was a gift so someone broke Bane out and gave him to Joker, and no I won't apologies. Robin: There are a few choices. Someone with a wierd spanish name, Riddler, Killer Croc, Mr. Freeze. Red Robin: Seriously Damian? Robin: I don't speak Spanish. El Gaucho appears on the Batcomputer. El Gaucho: So Bane escaped... do you guys need help? because I can get over there like that! He fails to snap. Robin: Sure El Bancho. Nightwing: I think we should try and find Bruce first El Gaucho: Not my name and I can help with that! Robin: Well Bruce and Huntress are chilling in the cave. And also doesn't those words read like a Riddle? Wait Riddler! And was it snowing in July Yesterday. That must be Mr. Freeze. Spoiler: Joker told Riddler where we live!? We need to move! fast! Robin: And maybe Mr. Freeze too. Lets split up into two teams. Me, and Spoiler take on Icecream head. While Bell Nacho, Red Robin, and Nightwing take Mr. Riddles. Okay! Nightwing: I'll contact Bruce and Helena to give us a helping hand In Mr. Freeze's Lair. Robin: Well Spoiler can you spoil this movie? Spoiler: You're really bad at puns, you know that? She runs off. Robin: Wait for me! Bumps into Mr. Freeze. Unknown: Freeze! I heard foot se- The Cluemaster comes down. Cluemaster: Robin!? Who did you bring with you!? Robin: The Movie Spolier. Mr Freeze: Well, look what the cat dragged in. Its time for you two to learn to chill out Robin: I am not a cat. I am a Human Bird! Spoiler: Jeez, and I thought Robin was bad at puns. Robin: Hey! Mr Freeze: Enough talking. Let's get the action started Mr Freeze fires his freeze gun Robin dodges it. Robin: You get freeze, I get clues. Spoiler pulls a gun. Spoiler: Spoilers, this is a flame thrower. Mr Freeze: Oh, fuck me Robin: Hey Clues. Here is a Robinrang Throws a Robinrang at him. Cluemaster pulls a gun and shoots it. Cluemaster: Never call me that again! He fires it multiple times at Robin. He dodges it. Robin: Lets have the 2 villians Dance shall we. Pushes Cluemaster into Mr. Freeze. Cluemaster gets back up. Cluemaster: Hay come on, I'm the nicest of your villains, I give you clues to where I am! so why don't you go easy on me? Mr Freeze: *Note to self, never form a partnership with stupidmaster again* Cluemaster: So, what do you say? He slowly pulls a knife out of his back pocket. Joker comes in a heli. Joker: Come one Kids. We're going to Vegas! Mr Freeze, and Cluemaster left with Joker. Robin: They are gone. In The Riddler's lair Nightwing: Why didn't you contact me sooner Bruce? I would've loved to join in on the fun. Batman: Well Not my fault we weren't outnumbered until Harley came. El Gaucho: NW... NW!... you driffted off there... something about Batman... Red Robin: Shut up, everyone. We're trying to take on Mr Riddles, remember? Unknown: My name is the Riddler not Mr. Riddles. Riddler walks out. Riddler: Hello I am The RIddler. Nightwing: We know, stupid. El Gaucho: Don't insult the mad genius you fool! Nightwing: Oh, shut up Bell Nacho El Gaucho: Still not my name! while we're on the topic what is a Nightwing!? the night does not have wings! Nightwing: I am so ready to thrash you right now! Red Robin: Will you two knock it off? We've got bigger problems. This is no time for an insulting match Batman: Yes, because Riddler is right here! Riddler: Yes because I am deadly. El Gaucho pulls a gun. El Guacho: Gas bullets! He fires it at Riddler. Riddler dodges it. Riddler: You think that I am stupid Bel Nacho! Come here Anarky. Anarky slowly walks out of the shadows. Anarky: Hello all... long time no see... Riddler: Yep I am working with the Terrorist. Red Hood comes in Red Hood: Oh Yeah, I am working with Mr. Machine Gun, and Mr. Pistol. Anarky: Same here! Anarky pulls two pistols and starts firing while walking down the stairs. Red Hood shoots his machine gun Nightwing: Aww come on! Anarky: Not a big fan of Red Hood nockoff number 762 Mr. Wing? Nightwing: Not really Anarky grabs Red Hood and throws him on his back. Anarky: While we're talking about ex-robins, how are you Red Robin? Still recovering from that bullet I put in your leg? Red Robin: Time to find out Red Robin kicks Anarky in the genitals Res Robin: Let me know when your manhood comes back Nightwing: Burned! Anarky: The bad news is I'm not abel to have children anymore, the good news? Anarky grabs Red Robin and puts a gun to his head. Anarky: I can do this... Red Hood kicks Anarky's gun. Red Hood: Well not this. Joker's Heli comes: Come one Anarky and Riddler we have a Mini Oportunity! RIddler drops a Riddle then he and Anarky left The Remeeting Robin: Guys you are back. El Guacho: Yeah but we didn't find Huntress... we found Batman though! but the bad guys do know where we live... this was not a good day... Robin: They were just in the Batcave, And Batman was just communicating, and Bel Nacho I found the Joker saying This," We are going to Vegas!" El Guacho: Well let's go! He puts down a note in front of a car and drives off with it, the note says "Sorry I'll give it back." Spoiler: ...Well... that happened... Robin: He isn't really in Vegas. It is some sort of riddle. Red Hood: Like this. Joker says we Have a mini Opportunity. Spoiler: Wonder if he's coming back... sorry what where we talking about? something about an opportunity? maybe he's looking for someone? but if he is who? She continues to look out for El Guacho is coming back. Robin: But isn't mini not used in it. There is the word small used but not Mini, Wait! The Mini Vegas festival. Spoiler: Would've loved to go to normal Vegas... El Guacho drives back. El Guacho: Ok, I just realized what happened, it's very funny, what I miss?... hay did you guys know Gotham has a mini Vegas? Nightwing: Shut up, Bell Nacho. We already know Red Hood; His name El Guacho and there is 2 of them. But there is this Riddle. What Has hands but can't clap. Robin: Childs play A Clock! Spoiler: Gotham clock tower! They left Joker's lair Joker: My Goons we have to stop bieng nice! Riddler: We aren't. The Clocktower one is a trap with Killer Croc, The Mexican VIllian, and Deadshot waiting. Anarky: His name is El Sombrero. Cluemaster: You know Sir Joker, I'm surprised you didn't shoot any of us. *I probably shouldn't have given him any ideas.* Joker: Don't worry I won't shoot you guys. Well I won't hurt you, but Bane can. Bane grabs Mr. Freeze and Cluemaster and starts dangling them out a window. Bane: Yes. I. Can... Joker: So lets watch our enemies get creamed on TV shall we? Mini Vegas Festival: Gotham Clocktower. Robin: Joker show yourself! Unknown: Joker isn;t here. But Killer Croc is. Killer Croc appears. Unknown: Hola viejo amigo. El Sombrero grabs El Gaucho and puts a knife to his throught. Unknown: If it isn't Batman and his lackeys Deadshot appears and shoots at Batman El Sombrero: Tenemos la sarten por el mango, ahora lo de detective? (We have the upper hand, now what detective?) Robin: Batman isn't here. ONly me, Bel Nacho, and Red Robin Yum. Killer Croc slams at Robin, Robin: And I think I know what 2 things you're saying. First I like Big Butts, and Second Call Me Maybe El Sombrero: Wow, Lo golpeaste muy duro... (Wow, you hit him really hard...) El Gaucho: Yes... yes he did... Killer Croc: I guess I did. Robin: NO I am always like this. I just don't Understand Espanol. Also Batman is fighting a villain somewhere else. El Sombrero: Tu hablas espanol? (You speak spanish?) El Gaucho: I guess... wait, you have us in your power, why don't you kill us? *shouldn't have said that...* Killer Croc: Well Joker the Boss said No to Killing you guys. Robin: I don't speak Mexican, I am just cheating off of Red Robin's Dictionary. Nightwing calls Batman Nightwimg: We could really use some help, Batman Batman: I am busy fighting a villain right now! Nightwing: Well, hurry up, because we're getting creamed here! Killer Croc rams Nightwing. El Gaucho: Don't worry, we can pull thro- The knife around El Gaucho's neck tilts. El Gaucho: Oh Dios Mio! Por que abrir mu boca grande!? Robin grabs a Dictionary. Robin: You can only Speak Mexican Bel Nacho right? Nod your head. El Gaucho: Not the time Robin! and my name is El Guacho. El Sombrero: Estoy cansado de esto... (I'm tired of this...) El Sombrero throws El Gaucho to the ground and runs towards Robin. Robin does the thing that everyone getting chased by an evil Mexican does Run. Nightwing: Seriously, Damian? Robin: What every Kid does that? Killer Croc: FOcus on me Pretty Boy. Punches him. Nightwing calls Batman again Nightwing: I swear to fucking god, if you don't get here, I'll kill you myself! El Gaucho: Forgive me Nightwing. El Gaucho pulls a knife and stabs Killer Croc in the side. Batman comes in punching Deathstroke quite a few Times. Killer Croc rips the Knife out of him, and stabs El Guacho. El Gaucho: I... probably... deserved that... El Gaucho faints.